Sounds like a Plan
by Katie.Cupcake
Summary: What if someone told you that you had to ignore the love of your life? And what if it pained you to do so, but the consequences were better than you could ever imagine? A bit of LilyxJames fluff. My first Fanfic. Give it a try. R&R!
1. Challenges Around Every Corner

**A/N:** OK, it may be a OneShot, it may not. As I said, it's my first fan fiction and I'm a slightly afraid of posting it. But a friend convinced me. Oh, and because I'm English, my spelling is different from the American version. Apologies in advance.

**Disclaimer: **However much I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK's genius inventions. Sob.

Encourage me, people!

* * *

"Ready?" she said softly, leaning closer. He breathed in her scent and smiled weakly, nodding ever so slightly. "Close your eyes." 

He obeyed without a second thought as he felt her breath tickle his cheek. A smile danced at his lips as he leant closer and squinted through his lashes. Flaming auburn locks blurred his vision as he locked eyes with brilliant emerald ones. Suddenly:

"OW!" he spluttered, leaping backwards and clutching his now throbbing foot. The pain was intense, but not as intense as the hatred in Lily Evans's eyes. Her foot had met its target: James's foot. A triumphant smirk appeared upon cherry red lips as Lily pivoted vehemently and flounced away.

James Potter gazed longingly at her retreating back before scowling at his own naïve performance and returning sulkily to the Boys Common Room.

"Prongs! Hey, mate."

James smiled unenthusiastically at the dark-haired, haughty boy- as well as the other two Gryffindors- before collapsing on his bed

"What's wrong with him?" came a difference voice, a softer and more intellectual tone.

"Beats me."

Three faces now clouded the space above James, glimpsing down with worried expressions. They exchanged apprehensive glances at his non-responsive sigh.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" said the dark-haired boy with a slight sharpness to his voice. "Is it Dumbledore? Has he taken away your Headship?"

The fair haired boy shoved the other with an unmasked expression of disbelief on his face.

"Don't be stupid, Padfoot. Why would he still have his badge?"

"Oh, yeah."

"James? Will you talk to us?" the third asked, a chubby lump of a boy with extremely watery blue eyes.

"No." James answered shortly; his hazel eyes flitted between the three boys before he returned to his expressionless gaze.

"Well, you just did, so you might as well continue…"

"Shut up, Padfoot." James said with a grin on his face as the pillow beneath his head met forcefully with Sirius's.

And thus, the 'War of Pillows' ensued.

Ten minutes passed and finally a red-face Remus Lupin collapsed in fits of laughter on his bed.

"Gerrof!" squealed Peter as both Sirius and James cornered him and pelted him with cushions.

High-fiving each other, Sirius picked up the small boy and clapped him on the back.

"Tough luck, Wormtail." He said with a grin.

"So," Remus ceased his laughter and stood up to join his friends. Pushing James backwards so that he tripped up and landed with a _thud_ on his bed, Sirius and Peter flanked Remus and they began interrogating James.

"Going to 'fess up, yet?"

Each boy was armed with a pillow and a defenceless James cowered under the glare of each of his fellow seventh years.

"OK, OK!" he cried, holding up his hands in an act of surrender. "It's Lily."

Just the sound of her name made James's heart pulse and his palms sweat. James bit his lip; he was irrevocably, unmistakably and painfully in love with Lily Evans, the girl whose hatred for James is infamous throughout the school. Sure, James's confidence had never let him down. But with every glare, with every rejection, with every slap, James's heart broke just that little bit more.

"Ahh, the sweet, stubborn, resentful Lilyflower." Sirius clapped James on the back. "Rejected again, I take it?"

"Shut up, Pad." James mumbled.

Remus blew out a sigh before collapsing on his own bed. Peter looked at him with his head tilted to the side, waiting for him to express his thoughts.

"Got a plan, Remus?" Peter said in a small mumble.

"I have… well, yes, a plan. A deal."

"A deal?" James sat up straighter, leaning against his bedpost.

"Yep."

"So stop being so secretive," Sirius said whilst rustling around in his trunk for something. "Spill."

"Well…" Remus paused, choosing his words carefully. "I think… you should ignore Lily."

"You WHAT?" James cried, springing to his feet and glancing at Sirius for backup. To his surprise and dismay, Sirius had paused in his act of searching and acknowledged Remus with an expression of perception.

"He might be going somewhere with this," Sirius murmured, audible enough for just Peter to hear him.

"OK, maybe ignore is harsh-" Remus continued.

"Too right it is," James mumbled.

"- but perhaps you should try not to show as much obsession as you usually do…"

"But that shows devotion!" James objected, throwing his hands in the air.

"But if you cool down a bit, perhaps she'll notice how much devotion you actually have." Sirius said with a shrug.

Glaring and failing to suppress a slight smile, James threw his pillow at Sirius's head.

"How can you say that, Padfoot? You're the complete opposite of devoted."

"True."

"But _he's_ not trying to get a single girl, is he?" Remus broke in.

Peter, through the whole of this was watching each speaker in turn, his eyes flitting backwards and forwards as if watching a tennis match.

"What do you think, Wormtail?"

All three pairs of eyes focused on the boy as he stuttered to find words.

"I…um… don't know." He finished lamely.

"I agree with Moony," Sirius said as he pulled out what he was looking for- a box of sweets and chocolate full to the brim.

With a defeated sigh, James caught the chocolate frog that Sirius had given him and began slowly peeling off its wrappings.

"I guess… well if in the long-term it helps us, then… I guess I could give it a try."

Remus and Sirius smiled triumphantly at each other, whilst Peter nodded encouragingly.

"Good choice," he said squeakily.

James rolled his eyes at Peter's density and turned weakly to face Remus.

"Rules and exceptions?"

Remus pressed his lips together firmly, thinking hard.

"OK. You are henceforth disallowed from talking to Lily-" Remus held up a hand to silence James's sudden outburst. "-_unless_ she speaks to you first."

James's mouth opened and closed like a fish. How could he expect him to do this? It's the most inhuman thing for someone in James's position to do; he _loved_ her for goodness sake! Pale as he was, James managed to indicate for Remus to continue.

"And if she does speak to you, you will reply as a _gentleman_, strictly no flirting."

"Gentlemen do flirt." James added sourly.

"And no snide comments or winding her up and you have to act civilly around her at all times. You are, however, allowed to acknowledge her."

"Oh, thanks," James said sarcastically. "That just makes my day."

Peter chuckled lightly and picked up a book that he had found strewn across the floor- Sirius's no doubt.

"You actually gonna' go through with this, mate?" Sirius asked gravely, peering at the blurb of Peter's book.

"I have no choice."

"Well, actually you do. You don't _have_ to do it."

"It's for dramatic effect, Wormtail, you idiot."

"Oh."

Remus rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same. "Do we have a deal?"

"I guess so." James felt almost sick as he muttered the words.

"So, from this time forth, James Potter will cease to exist as the conceited fool that everyone knows him as."

"Hey!"

_Thump._

"Geroff, geroff!"

"Prongs, you hold him down, and I'll take away his chocolate."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**A/N**: What did you think? 

I'm sorry for not setting the scene and everything, but I thought I'd get straight to the point without boring you. xD

And yes, I know I neglect Peter, but he's rotten. And I hate him.


	2. A Splash of Surprise

**A/N: **OK, so here is the second chapter. Again, My English spelling will differ from the American. Obviously.

**rrainyddaze: **Thank you so much for reviewing! It inspired me to write more. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Are you really going to make me say it? JK is the hero here. Harry Potter (and gang) belongs to her and her alone.

* * *

"Lillian!" sang a voice. "Lilykins, up you get." 

"No," came a voice, short and irritated. A bulge from under the covers juddered as a sigh escaped its cherry red lips. "Go away!" the voice moaned as a cold hand pressed against her cheek.

"Now that won't do, will it?"

"Yes."

"I think not."

_Splash._

A scream erupted from the dozing girl as she sprang to life, dripping head to foot in freezing cold water.

"Jennifer Canning, I WILL GET YOU!" Lily screamed as she began chasing her roommate around the numerable beds.

A petite girl, was Jennifer Canning, with her light-ash-blonde hair that barely reached her chin, yet framed her face with a stylish edge; with her 'prominent' corn-flower blue eyes that dominated her facial features by far; with her reasonably tanned skin and her freckles that are just visible across the bridge of her nose, most would say that Jennifer Canning greatly resembled a pixie.

"No, get off, get off!" Jennifer shrieked through outbursts of laughter. Giggling at her side, Lily had succeeded in pinning her friend to the floor and was now torturing- well, tickling- her endlessly.

"Are we going to promise never to torment me again like that?" Lily said through a wide smirk and stray strands of auburn hair.

"Yes, yes!" she gasped as she wiped away the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Good," Lily released Jennifer and clambered to her feet.

"Humph. Bully!" she called after Lily's retreating back.

Laughing jovially, Lily stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the red-head emerged, washed and dressed, made-up but barely ready for the Winter break. 

"I thought Saturdays were for sleeping in," Lily grumbled as she and Jennifer made their way down to the Common Room.

"You have the whole of the holidays for sleeping in. Leah, Alice and Andrea have already gone to breakfast."

"Three cheers for them."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, stopped and turned to face her friend. "Breakfast, or just sit?" she indicated first to the Portrait hole and then to two inviting armchairs by the fireside.

"Evans!"

_Oh, no, no._ Lily thought desperately as she slowly turned to face the source of the voice. _Not Potter, not Potter! _

To her ultimate surprise, it was none other than the Sirius Black whose goofy smile only suggested things were going to get worse. Remus Lupin smiled broadly at her from an armchair in the corner of the room- they had always been on good terms- where he was sitting with Peter Pettigrew and… Potter?

Potter who was reading a book. A _Transfiguration _book! Who wasn't jumping up to seduce Lily!

Lily blinked a few times and Jennifer nudged her in the side. She had been so entranced in her thoughts that it had taken her a while to notice that Sirius was talking to her.

"Canning, you look lovely this morning." He winked flirtatiously and Jennifer rolled her eyes, but didn't manage to suppress the blush that had crept into her cheeks.

"Evans? Hello, are we there?"

"Right, sorry, hello Black." The coolness didn't mask the surprise in her voice. James Potter hadn't even acknowledged her. Perhaps he had finally understood the meaning of no? A smile spread across her lips; the day had finally come.

Sirius's gaze followed her own. A smirk appeared on his features and then transformed into a bark of laughter.

"Prongs, we going to breakfast?" Sirius said, turning to his friends.

James glanced up from his book and observed the scene in front of him. A flitting smile appeared on his lips as he stood up.

"I guess so. Moony, Wormtail?"

As the four Gryffindors made to exit the Common Room, Lily interrupted them with a cool greeting.

"Potter," this time, any surprise she had before was smothered by the ice dripping from her words.

James didn't stop walking. Instead he tilted his head towards her in acknowledgment. It wasn't until three minutes after their departure that Lily realised she was still gaping after them. Jennifer nudged Lily hard in the ribs and still staring wide-eyed, Lily walked slowly over to an armchair and collapsed.

"So," Jennifer began, joining her. "Lily?"

_Wait. Isn't this a good thing, Lily? _

_Of course it is! Now close your mouth._

"Potter has given up!"

"What?" Jennifer looked truly baffled.

"Didn't you notice? He didn't even smile at me!"

"And that is good?"

"Of course it is! Now I won't have to put up with that annoying, conceited, strutting, malicious, tyrant anymore!"

Jennifer, who was now gazing over Lily's shoulder, looking highly amused, was making slashing movements for her to stop. Lily spun around and found herself locking gazes with none other than the 'annoying, conceited, strutting, malicious, tyrant.'

"Hi, Canning. Pass me that book, would you?" James said calmly, pointing to his _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_.

She nodded mutely and passed James the book; he muttered a word of thanks before turning on heel and beginning his descend to the Great Hall.

"You see!" Lily said harshly, rounding on Jennifer.

"Why are you so upset about it?" Jennifer began. "I thought you'd want that?"

"I do! I was just trying to persuade you."

"But I believe you."

"Oh."

Jennifer snorted and began explaining a winding story about how Andrea Bryans- another girl who shared a dormitory with them- saw Sirius Black and Georgia Campbell together.

"And I mean _together_! Georgia_ Campbell?_ She's a Slytherin!"

Frankly, Lily really couldn't be bothered to respond with a lengthy reply. So instead, she just widened her eyes and gaped for the benefit of Jennifer.

"I know!"

And it continued; another ten girls which Sirius had been with. What did she expect?

_Maybe Potter didn't get enough sleep._

_Maybe he was just concentrating on his book._

_Maybe he and Black had an argument._

And the thoughts continued; Lily could have mentally slapped herself as she replayed her thoughts in her mind. Why was she trying to defend him? It was good. Of course it was. Truthfully, half the male population would celebrate if they heard this piece of news. Shaking her head with a humorless smile on her lips, she interrupted Jennifer.

"How about some breakfast?"

* * *

"Prongs, that was great! Congratulations!" 

"Whatever, Padfoot." His voice was barely audible as James plonked himself on the bench in between Remus and a fourth year boy. Sirius, Peter and Remus instantly began piling their plates with eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and even a pancake or two; James just glared at his empty plate.

Not only was he hurt by hearing Lily insult him in such a way, but he felt almost culpable for treating Lily as if she wasn't there. Pouring a glass of pumpkin juice and passing it to James, Sirius began placing food on his plate.

"Not hungry." James grumbled, pushing away the plate of food.

"Eat, Prongs," Remus insisted. "It's not the end of the world. And it will work."

"How do you know, though?"

"I just do."

With a sigh, James ran a nervous hand through his hair. "You better be right, Moony. Otherwise everything that I've built over the years will just come crashing down…"

"Oh? The fact that she thinks you of the most annoying creature on the planet? _That's _not worth loosing, eh?" Sirius broke in jokily.

Peter chortled heartily. "Pass the tomato sauce, Moony."

"Don't be harsh, Pad." Remus warned whilst Peter picked at his plate under a mountain of sauce.

"Speaking of tomato sauce," Sirius murmured, looking disgustedly away from Peter's overflowing mouth and towards the entrance of the hall.

Of course, it just had to happen. Lily and Jennifer, arm-in-arm, had placed themselves three of four places down the table from them. They began to eat, chatting enthusiastically and laughing merrily at random intervals.

"Why is that speaking of tomato sauce?"

Sirius shrugged and Remus continued whilst James moaned quietly into his hands.

"Padfoot, you loon."

"Pull yourself together, mate! Stop being such a… _girl._" Sirius said with revulsion, throwing a spoon at his shoulder.

"Now that was uncalled for."

James focused his gaze on Lily where she chatted animatedly with Jennifer, unconsciously twirling a strand of red hair between her fingers. After a few minutes, she was joined by Alice Hampton. A smile twisted the corner of his lips upwards.

"What's that muggle saying? Love tough?"

"Tough love." Remus corrected with a chuckle.

"Oh." James said whilst Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "Shut up, Pad."

Peter, who was barely following the conversation around him, attempted to laugh along with a mouthful of sausage. And failed with revolting consequences.

"Wormtail, that is _nasty!_" Remus cried, jumping up and brushing bits of meat from his robes.

Sirius and James who were in fits of laughter sprouted tears as Peter offered him a tissue and only fell backwards of his bench in doing so.

Lily, who was sitting a few seats away, couldn't help smiling softly at James's expression of pure joy.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm. I think I may have rushed that chapter with Lily. that is why I didn't put that much interaction between the two groups.  
What do you think? Please review! 


	3. Conflict before Christmas

**A/N: **OK, I thought you should have a bit of... well... you'll see. I hope it's OK.

Again with the English spelling vs American spelling. Ignore it.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Flames licked at its hearth as eyes of brilliant green gazed into the alluring blaze. A blanket shrouded her shoulders as she edged the armchair closer to the warmth, pulling the material closer to her shivering body. The petite frame of Jennifer Canning sat opposite her, chatting animatedly about the upcoming Christmas.

"So, what've you got me for Christmas?" she was saying.

"For the millionth time, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Seven days 'till Christmas. Got my present yet?"

"JENNIFER!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Testy."

Jennifer ducked an oncoming pillow that had been aimed forcefully at her head and laughed joyously at Lily's far from pleased expression.

"What's got your wand in a twist?" she said calmly, repeatedly running a hand through her thin hair.

"Just tired," Lily answered with a sigh, pulling the blanket even closer around her shoulders.

An eruption of laughter exploded from the Portrait hole as four boys clambered clumsily through. As Remus caught sight of the two girls, he nudged the scruffy black-haired boy behind him who instantly ceased his laughter and straightened up. Sirius who was behind them and hadn't yet wiped the streaming tears of laughter from his eyes was continuing his story.

"…and he took one look at Minnie and one look at us and made a break for it. I'm surprise he didn't leave grease marks up the whole of the corridor…"

Lily's heart caught in her throat and with a look of pure revulsion, she sprang to her feet and confronted Sirius. Grease, laughter, you do the math.

"Talking about Severus again, are we?"

It was true, since the end of her sixth year and after the events that occurred, she had refused to even speak to Severus Snape, let alone continue their friendship. She squeezed her eyelids shut in attempt to shun her memories; luck wasn't on her side…

"_Listen to yourself, Lily!" Severus cried as he thundered up the marble staircase in pursuit of the red-head. "I hexed Potter, so what? He was… he was…"_

"_Complimenting me?" Lily interrupted with a fierce look blazing in her emerald eyes, spinning round to glare directly at him. "Because you're not the only one who is allowed to make me feel good, it gives you the right to _hex _him?"_

"_You know he wasn't just complimenting you!" Severus spat with vigour._

"_Yes I do, and I'm fed up of separating the two of you from your constant fights! I'm surprised that you haven't grown up yet."_

"_What, and Potter has?" Severus spluttered._

"_You know I tell him on a daily basis that he hasn't, Sev." She snapped, rounding on him. _

"_Why do you defend him?" Severus said quietly._

"_I'm not defending _him; _I'm _trying _to defend my friend!" _

"_You're friend…?"_

"_You, Sev! It was implicit."_

"_Still, Lils, you can't keep expecting me to stand back and let that Potter push you round!"_

"_How dare you! He does _not_ push me around! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"_

"_No you can't, you can't look after yourself! There isn't room for mudbloods who-"_

Slap.

_There were several minutes of silence, the loudest kind. A solitary tear escaped from her eye. "I believed in you Severus. And I thought you cared for me."_

_Severus held a hand to his cheek, utterly dumb-founded. He hadn't meant to say it, but he did. _

"_Lily, wait!" _

_But she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she had collapsed on her beds in fits of tears and refused to talk to anyone for the rest of the night._

Her eyes fluttered open to see a bemused expression spreading across Sirius's face; James just looked shocked; Remus was avoiding her gaze and Peter was picking at his fingernails.

"Uh, no, Lily…" James began, but Lily silenced him with a glare.

"I'm fed up of it, you and your stupid bullying friends. Why do you have to pick on Severus? What did he actually do to you?"

Jennifer who was looking just as shocked as James attempted to indicate something behind them.

"Get off, Jen." Lily muttered, shoving her hand from her own shoulder. "Can't you just…"

"Lily, he wasn't talking about…" Remus began.

"You've got the wrong end of the stick…" James said trying to silence her.

"Evans, listen to them…" Sirius was saying.

"Shut _up!_ I don't want to hear your lies." She wasn't quite sure what had provoked this spurt of anger and hatred, perhaps the memory of her and Severus's last conversation that, much to her dismay and attempt distraction, replayed over and over again in her mind. "I don't want to hear your excuses. And _you,_" she began thunderously, turning on James. "What gives you the right to ignore me like that!?"

"Guys, that really wasn't funny." A voice from behind moaned.

Frank Longbottom- the fifth Gryffindor in the seventh year dormitories- came crawling through the portrait hole dripping in a substance slightly more opaque than water.

Lily's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Yes, Evans." James said coldly. "Before you go pointing anymore fingers at me, look at the facts, won't you?" It may have been a trick of the light, but Lily could have sworn that she saw tears glistening in those hazel eyes before James turned on heal and stormed away.

"Nicely done, Evans." Sirius said coolly, following James.

Lily looked pleadingly at Remus whose expression was hard. He gave her a slight shrug before following his friends.

"Wait for me!" cried Peter who scurried on after them, closely followed by a wallowing Frank.

Lily turned with a stricken expression to her friend. "I tried to tell you…" Jennifer said quietly.

"It's not your fault," Lily whispered. Her throat was dry as she made her way clumsily towards an armchair.

She had accused James of something he hadn't done, and the guilt was overpowering. The look on his face was engraved in her mind and it kept flashing back, tormenting her. Were they tears? Was James Potter, the infamous prankster, crying over a girl?

He had changed. There was no doubt about that.

* * *

A yell of frustration escaped his lips as James pounded the pillow in his bed.

"That stupid, smug, stubborn, stunning, intelligent, witty, kind …"

James sighed heavily before burying his face in the pillow, masking the tear that slid down his cheek.

"You've got it bad, mate." Sirius said as he threw himself on his own mattress.

"She _did _look upset…" Peter added quietly.

"Humph." Frank added, muffled by the sound of running water.

"Leave him, Padfoot, Wormtail." Remus said quietly.

Ten minutes later, silence engulfed the room; James peered out from his pillow to see darkness and the basic shape of four sleeping Gryffindors. Fully-dressed, James rolled over and drifted into a painful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **How did I do? Review, please! 


	4. It Pains Me To Do This

**A/N:** Thank you, again, rrainydaze for your support. It means a lot. And also here's a shout out to Zumii who persuaded me to do this out of the kindness of her heart, and _not_ force. :-)

**Disclaimer: **Never have, never will. I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was past midnight; three girls were still awake, assembled all on one bed. They were speaking in hurried whispers. One of them seemed to be fighting back tears with her knees underneath her chin, as a blonde and a brunette attempted to comfort her. 

"Lily, maybe you could be _civil_ to him-" the brunette was saying.

"But he's a complete pig!"

"But he's not! He's changed…according to you…"

"Changed, my arse."

"You seriously hurt him, back then, Lily…" the blonde spoke softly, as if voicing it only made the truth worse.

Silence.

Tear tracks from the last hour glistened in the moonlight that shed through the window; Lily Evans furiously wiped her face and buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad…"

"Alice, you weren't there!" Lily cried suddenly. The other two made shushing sounds as their roommates stirred in their slumber. "I was completely vile…"

Alice and the blonde exchanged sympathetic glances.

"He'll get over it." The blonde said simply.

"How'd you know, though, Jennifer?" Lily asked thickly, through a waterfall of fresh tears.

"He's in love with you."

"Excuse me?"

"He loves you," Jennifer repeated plainly. "And he has done ever since you first spoke to him."

Laughing shrilly, but hushed all the same, Lily shook her head. "Don't be stupid. He wants what he can't get."

"He loves you." This time, it wasn't Jennifer who spoke, but Alice who was nodding in agreement.

"You have issues," Lily said bluntly, resting her head against her bedpost with a sigh. "What am I going to do?"

"Just go and apologise!" Alice said impatiently as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"What, right now?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Jennifer interrupted. "Guys like their sleep."

"Now." Lily said with a determined nod. She swung her legs off the bed, her feet making contact with the cool floor. She slipped her bare feet into her slippers and clenched her fists. Her insides felt warm, as if hot water was trickling down and across her heart, making it thud against her chest. It was the sort of butterflies you got before performing in front of a vast crowd. But this wasn't a crowd. This was Potter.

Lily inhaled deeply and too a step forwards. "But we're not even friends, yet!" she hissed, spinning around.

"Just go!"

Lily looked on Jennifer for advice; her shrug didn't quite suffice. With a sigh, Lily descended from the dormitory.

A cold breeze swallowed her as she silently padded across the common room; the fire was dying low, its glowing embers crackling against its hearth.

Cold fingers of fear gripped at her heart; could she actually go into his dormitory in the early hours of the morning, wake him up and apologise?

Friends don't even do that, let alone enemies…

But it was to set things right.

She squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten. The moments passed too quickly for her liking and she repeated the process.

_Lily, pull your self together. _

Eyelids fluttering open, Lily inhaled deeply and began her climb up the spiral staircase. She deliberately read each nameplate on each and every door she passed, purposely delaying time. Alas, she could hide no longer.

_Black, Sirius._

_Longbottom, Frank._

_Lupin, Remus._

_Pettigrew, Peter._

_Potter, James._

Each name glinted as she turned her gaze to read each one.

_Just do it, _she thought calmly.

If anyone decided to go for a night time stroll, they would come across a seventh year Gryffindor shrouded in a pink fluffy dressing gown and pearly white slippers, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet in front of a door.

She rested her hand upon the golden doorknob and pressed her ear against the wood. Hearing snoring, gentle, but still audible, the door slowly edged open and Lily slipped through and surveyed the room.

It looked almost identical to the girls' version, despite all the untidiness it possessed.

However, something was wrong. The snoring came from the far side of the room; the only occupied bed. Where _were_ they?

She tiptoed over to the gently breathing body and identified the half-concealed face: Frank Longbottom. A sigh of half relief and annoyance passed through her lips; at least now she didn't have to go through with it, and the guilt lessened slightly with the thought of her attempt.

Lily didn't need to ponder on the fact of their absence. It was most likely they were walking the corridors and placing traps throughout the castle. She'd probably return to her dormitory to find a bucket full of water levitated above the door.

The window seemed almost opaque as Lily pressed her cheek and palms against it, gazing down onto the murky grounds. It was quite amazing how-

A burst of silver light caught her eye; she could hear the buzzing sound of silence in her ears as she scanned the landscape.

_It was nothing, _she thought with a muffled chortle. _It was nothing._

* * *

"_Evans?_" 

"What, what?" a girl awoke suddenly from her slumber, glancing in all directions. As her vision focused, she found herself staring into a pair of soft hazel brown eyes…

"James!" she yelped, jumping to her feet. She continued with a fractious look on her face. "Potter what are you doing here?"

The boy looked thoroughly bemused as he studied the red-head behind his glasses.

"Uh, Evans? What are _you _doing _here_?"

Lily glimpsed wildly around. She had been leaning against a wall outside of their dormitory door.

A vivid blush crept into her cheeks as she examined the body before her. Back hunched slightly, James was supporting a bloody nose and a damp cloth was held over a deep gnash across his cheek.

His eyes were bloodshot and bags circled them.

"Potter, what _happened _to you?"

"Nothing," he said impatiently. "Why are you here?"

The night's events replayed in her mind and she bowed her head, shuffling her feet a bit.

"Well…"

"What?"

Lily looked up, a sheepish look upon her features. James actually looked scared, as if some dreadful news was about to be delivered to him.

"I'm sorry."

She refused to meet his eye, but could easily imagine the goofy, smug smile that now occupied his lips.

"Thank you, Lily."

But she had no time to reply, because James Potter had disappeared. The door beside her shut almost as quickly as it had opened, and she briefly heard the shouts of Remus, Sirius and Peter demanding the gossip.

* * *

A beaming James was seated upon a wooden chair, leaning hazardously on its hind legs. There were four boys occupying the room, three of which were covered in injuries. Remus' looked the worst: a deep and bloody slash across his neck made him cringe every time he moved his head; his lip was swollen as well as a large part of his eye that was concealed by a large black bruise. Marks and cuts covered the rest of his body. Sirius' weren't so major: he was limping slightly and a slice of his lip was bloodied and sore. 

"Do I have to say it again?" Clearly, James wanted to, for the glint in his eyes was more than just mischievous. "'I'm sorry.' Those were the exact words my Lilyflower spoke."

"I don't believe it." Sirius said in a hushed tone.

"Well you better, Pad, because it's all true."

"See? I told you it would work." Remus said smugly, tearing off the wrapper of some ancient chocolate bar.

"What would work?" asked Frank from the far corner.

"Nothing," the three said in unison, exchanging shifty glances.

He wouldn't admit it and neither would she, but half of the seventh year knew that there was something going on between Frank Longbottom and Alice Hampton, and they couldn't quite trust Frank enough not to betray them to his girlfriend, who, also happened, to be Lily's best friend.

"Where's Wormtail, by the way?" Remus asked thickly as he bit off a second square of chocolate.

Sirius shrugged. "No idea."

"I worry about him, sometimes. He's been disappearing more and more lately. I think he wants to avoid the how-to-get-a-girl-talk…" James sighed, obviously pained for Peter's lack of love.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "You don't need a girl to be happy."

"_You _do," Remus pointed out, causing Sirius to cease his laughter.

"True."

"The only thing you _do_ need is a girl, whether or not you know her name…" James muttered under his breath, smiling.

"Oi!" Sirius growled as James narrowly missed an oncoming pair of balled up socks. "Shut up you."

"Sorry, Pad." James said, grinning.

"You have to keep going," Remus said simply, breaking his chocolate into tiny pieces. "With the whole I'm-avoiding-Lily-to-make-her-like-me thing."

James grimaced. "But it's so _hard_." He complained, sliding over to Remus and nicking half of his food. "It pains me to see her missing my seductive talk… she must be in pain."

"Immeasurable pain." Sirius said with an eye-rolling. "Get over yourself Prongs." He added with a smirk.

"Only when you do."

"Boys, boys," Remus said in a strident fashion. "Let's not fight now. We don't want our hair out of place now, do we?"

"Shut up, Moony." The boys chorused in unison.

"Growing up so fast..." Remus muttered to himself under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, the ending is pretty… bad/annoying. :P 

Review, review, please, please!


	5. Her Knight in Shining Armour

**A/N: **OK. Two people deserve to be named. And those two people are rraindydaze and singer154. You don't know how great it makes a writer feel when their work is reviewed. Seriously. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, OK? D:  
Let's all have a moment silence in honour of JK.

* * *

The dripping was starting to get on her nerves. As were the shadows that seemed to darken with every corner she turned. It was late; later than it should have been, even if you _were_ spending the evening with a certain potions master out of pure sympathy.

It seemed too quiet; sure it was dinnertime, and most people were stuffing their faces on the floor above, but surely there would be one or two stray students wondering about?

The dungeons were by far the coldest area of the castle and Lily without doubt felt this drop in temperature as she wrapped her arms around her torso, trying in vain to retain some heat. But suddenly, as if someone had just turned on a volume switch, she suddenly heard subdued voices, obviously in a dispute.

"Leave her, I'm warning you!"

"What do you care, she's a downright filthy mudblood, I mean, what a bitc-"

"Shut the hell up!"

_Slam!_

"Get off me, Snape!" the disgust didn't quite dissolve the fear that had crept into his tone.

At his name, shivers raced down her spine. But then it all clicked together. Which 'mudblood' would Severus risk everything to save? She felt a rush of gratitude towards Severus at this point, and for one moment in time, Lily had the urge to hex the offender into oblivion.

"Don't you dare touch her, you hear me?" Severus snarled, and Lily could even picture the scene, despite the wall that separated her.

Lily squeezed her eyes shut, willing Severus just to walk away, because that was exactly what Lily had in mind. Inhaling deeply, she pivoted slowly until she was facing the other direction and bit by bit, she began tiptoeing away. There was a sudden yell and a crash as a body hit the floor.

"Going somewhere, Evans?" a voice drawled from behind. Her heart stopped in her throat and her heart fluttered frantically.

But she didn't stop. Instead, she picked up the pace and began jogging towards the exit. Two Slytherins blocked her path. Her throat felt as if it had been sandpapered, as slowly she turned around: three Slytherins- including Severus who was unconscious upon the floor- were behind her; she was surrounded.

"What do you want?" Lily demanded, in a much stronger voice than she felt.

She didn't recognise anyone, mainly because of the unshed tears that were clouding her vision. The boy who had spoken held his wand aloft, sneering menacingly at Lily. The second was a girl whose foot was resting upon the third, Severus Snape.

No good could come from this.

"Hmm, that's a good question." The boy said disdainfully, polishing the tip of his wand.

Lily scoffed, her face heating up and steadily reddening. She shook her head and turned on heel, walking swiftly away. Two pairs of hands clasped her forcefully, throwing her backwards. She landed agonizingly upon the floor; the laughter rang through the dungeons.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so," said the girl haughtily, stepping forwards and towering over Lily. "We're gonna' show you why mudbloods like you don't belong here."

The boy followed suit and bent down so that he was level with Lily. "Got that?"

It happened so quickly, then. The boy clasped Lily's arm and bent it painfully behind her back, causing her to scream out in pain.

Four Slytherins advanced on her, pointing their wands directly at her heart.

There was a deafening bang and the pain in her arm noticeably decreased.

James Potter stood behind the Slytherins, his wand pointed directly at the now unconscious student with a look of pure vehemence on his face.

It took two seconds of utter confusion until three boys lay flat on their backs, bleeding in different places. The girl was left; she stepped back from Lily, simply stunned, staring at James with a mix of panic and admiration in her eyes.

Without further ado, she turned on heel and sprinted from the scene.

For a brief second, Lily caught James' eye. There was no smile of reassurance, or even a word exchanged. Instead, the anger in his eyes softened as he gazed down upon the red-head, pulling her to her feet.She opened her mouth to say something, but the tears that she had been holding back for so long just spilled over. Reaching out, James softly wiped a falling tear, but the pain in his eyes didn't lessen.

Then he was gone.

"James, wait!" she called after his retreating figure.

No such luck.

* * *

**A/N: **How did I do? I know it's kind of a change from the last one… review, please! 


	6. Déjà Vu

**A/N: **I would like to dedicate this space to not only my reviewers (rrainydaze, singer154, bellatrixmate, bored2hyperness and ahrocks08) for their dedication that simply makes me feel amazing. Really. You fanfic writers know how great it makes you feel for someone to donate some of their time to help motivate you. Doesn't it feel good?

So thank you SO much, you five, for doing so. You're are just, the NICEST people, EVER.

Anyway, singer154, one of my dedicated reviewers who I would like to elaborate on. Her fanfic. "To Heal a Broken Heart", deserves so much to be mentioned. She has such good skills and talent and deserves to be told that.

**Disclaimer: **It's a shame that no matter how many times I say this, Harry Potter will never be mine.

* * *

"_Reparo,_" James muttered hoarsely, pointing his wand at the loose curtains hanging from his four-poster bed, ripped severely in many places. 

The room was a mess; books were scattered across the floor, their pages hanging out; pillows had been thrown off the beds accompanied by duvets; bed-side table's contents had been spilled and water knocked over.

"_Reparo,"_ he repeated weakly, as the beds sprang to their usual state. And so it continued, spell after spell until the room looked spick-and-span.

He had lost control, something that had never happened to James before. He couldn't bring himself to even think of Lily, let alone speak to her after the events. It was as if he had already lost it back down in the dungeons, and by speaking to Lily, he'd have probably channelled his anger into her.

That was something he wasn't going to let happen.

* * *

Lily's usually green eyes were rimmed in a vibrant red, almost a fiery as her hair. Tears lingered on her cheeks before falling and catching on her knees that were hugged up below her chin. It was quiet around her; she was the only one occupying the room. With every sob, her body shuddered which brought a whole new round of tears. 

She wouldn't cry. She _didn't_ cry. Not over this. Sure, the majority would probably cry if they'd been kicked to the floor and threatened, but that wasn't what was bothering her. On the contrary, she wasn't that bothered at all about that piece of information, seeing as it wasn't the first time that it had happened. But what was really bothering Lily was James' expression; it could have been anyone, but it had to be James. It had to James who gave her that look of pity, and even more, revulsion. Could it have been directed at her? Or was it merely the disgust of seeing such maltreatment?

Lily cupped her nose with her hands and inhaled deeply, biting back tears. She had made up her mind. She would confront him.

Lily released her inhalation and wiped furiously beneath her eyes. Closing her eyes, she swung her legs from the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom where she splashed her face with cool water. The blotches were starting to dissolve.

It took Lily several attempts to force herself down into the common room, and twice the amount to shift herself up the spiral staircase.

It was the second time in three days that Lily found herself gazing at that same nameplate, tracing the engraved letters with her finger.

And then suddenly, she had a change of mind. It was stupid of her to be thinking like this. It was _Potter_, for goodness sake. She rolled her eyes at her own performance before walking away.

"Lily?"

_Bugger, _she thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

Slowly, she inched around to face the expressionless gaze of James Potter.

"Hi."

"What are you doing, here? Why aren't you down in the Great Hall?"

Lily didn't say anything. Instead, she stared at her feet, tears threatening to cascade once more.

"Lily?"

James didn't come forward and attempt to put his arms round her, as usual. He just stood there, with his expression as emotionless as before.

"What?" she mumbled, looking back at him.

"Why are you here?"

Lily sighed, nonchalantly brushing her tears away.

"I don't know."

"Well then go."

"What's your problem?!"

"What, I haven't done anything!" James objected, stepping backwards slightly as Lily advanced a stride.

"Yes you have! You've changed!"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, but was quickly swallowed by yet another deadpan gaze.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, then, why did you walk away?"

A wave of anger broke over his face, and Lily's pupils dilated in a touch of fear.

James had hoped that they wouldn't begin this conversation.

"What would you have rather me do? Let them kill you?"

Lily flinched, but felt no threat of tears.

"You know what I mean! Why did you walk away like that?!"

"I was _scared_, Lily! I was positively terrified at the thought of your future. Is this what you're going to get every day? I was angry! I was going to break, I was going to…"

His voice rang through the corridor, louder than Lily could have ever expected. But on the last sentence, he fell silent. And just like hers, his eyes clouded with tears. He blinked them back furiously, and watched as tears began gushing from her almond-shaped emeralds.

"Well, why did you look… look as if you hated me?" Lily demanded through a waterfall of tears.

"I _didn't_! I hated _myself _for being so in love with you!"

And just like déjà vu, James disappeared behind the dormitory door, slamming it behind him.

Lily was found later that evening by Jennifer and Alice, curled up in a ball, sobbing upon the common room sofa.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for making James so... angsty, but I really think that by this 'plan', he really understands his feelings for Lily, and it scares him how much he loves her.

Reviews make me happy.

We want a happy Katie, don't we?


	7. Have You Ever?

**A/N: **Many of you might say that James isn't what JK describes him as, and he sure isn't. But he's going through a deadly hormone stage; he's maturing at a rapid pace.

So, sorry for any disagreements you've had with it.

Anyway, I know I usually update quite quickly, so sorry for the slight delay.

_Shout out to the reviewers on the second A/N._

**Disclaimer: **JK's. Not mine.

* * *

There was a distinct, crisp chill to the air that evening when Lily, accompanied by Alice and Jennifer, traipsed through a thin sheet of snow and settled at the foot of a large oak tree. Each Gryffindor was shrouded in a thick, warm cloak, woolly scarves and mitten gloves. This, however, didn't prevent their constant shivering and red-tipped noses and ears. 

"So what did he say, after that?"

"'I hated myself for being you in love with you.'" Lily admitted sadly, sliding further down the three and obtaining a soaking wet and freezing cold back. She sighed and returned to her standing position, brushing her legs down.

"He _said_ that?" Alice exclaimed incredulously, gazing open-mouthed at her red-headed friend.

Lily nodded dully and Jennifer slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't ever believe that he was actually in _love _with me," Lily said dejectedly.

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, but Alice silenced her with a warning look. Lily sighed, noticing their exchange.

"Just say it," Lily said bluntly.

"Say what?"

"'I told you so.'"

"I wasn't going to say that, Lils." Jennifer said kindly, but she couldn't keep the tremor from her voice.

"What does it matter if he loves you, anyway? Half the boys in this school do."

Lily gaped at Alice's statement. She was right. Why _was_ it bothering her so much? Perhaps… but no; that was absurd. For a moment, the bitter coldness evaporated at the sudden warmth in her chest.

"Come on, Lils. It's not that bad." Jennifer said comfortingly. Which, Lily thought, she had a point about. Could it be that, once again, the drama queen, Lily Evans was overreacting? Alice shivered slightly, pulling her cloak further around her shoulders.

"Am I overreacting?" Lily said, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"No," the two girls chorused.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, comforted slightly.

Alice nodded, smiling at her. "I mean, if Frank said-" she cut off quickly, blushing intensely.

Jennifer and Lily gaped at her. None of them knew this exciting piece of information; sure, both of them suspected, but never had their theories been verified.

"You- you like Frank?" Lily blurted, blushing at her candour.

Alice nodded again, bowing her head and shifting from foot to foot. Jennifer, wrapping her arms around her chest in attempt to preserve some heat, also had an expression of pure incredulity, but reached out an hugged her all the same.

"Oh, Alice!" sang Lily, joining the embrace. "That's so sweet-"

"Ha, don't talk to me about sweet, Miss-I-Love-James-" For the second time, Alice froze mid-sentence. She shot Jennifer a sudden glance of astonishment mixed with remorse.

"What?" Lily whispered quietly; it was the complete reverse reaction of what Alice and Jennifer expected.

Alice's eyes widened at her stupidity, and with just as much discomfiture as before, she gazed at her feet.

There was an awkward silence as both Jennifer and Alice simply turned the eyes on Lily, who gaze was deadpan upon the trunk of the tree.

No one had yet answered her question, and the tension lingered in the air. Lily's best friends had just admitted that they thought she loved someone that… but did she despise him? Did she still spit on the ground that he walked on? Did she still dread seeing him…?

"I… I love him?" her voice was shrill, but unbelievably hushed.

"Do you?" Jennifer asked softly, causing Lily to gaze at her curiously.

And suddenly, Lily remembered almost every aspect of their relationship, every moment together. She remembered feeling that lump in her throat, and that feeling as if hot water was trickling down her throat; she remembered feeling her stomach flip and her heart clench. But didn't that just mean how much she was dreading him? Was it that she was reluctant to face him and his stupid immaturity, unwilling to converse? Or was it that, Lily Evans, was in love with James Potter?

"I- I…" she began in a stutter, suddenly feeling no need for her thick cloak due to the heat flooding into her face.

Jennifer and Alice waited in silence, patiently. But then, Lily opened her mouth, her eyes dilated with determination.

"I love him."

And it wasn't a question.

* * *

**A/N: **How did I do? Sorry it was such a short chapter. But it has to be there. And you'll see why, later. :-)

**Reviewers: **

_singer154: _Annie, you're great. Ha-ha, thank you so very much for the constant, frequent reviews; it really, really helps! Thank you!

_rrainydaze: _You have been here from the very beginning, and I really, really appreciate that! By getting that one review, you motivate me and got me more. Thank you!

_bellatrixmate: _Bek, thank you so very much! Thank you so very much for the compliments. You gave my story a chance, and that is all I can ask. Thank you!

_ahrocks08_: Haha, sorry for the cliffie, Shandra. But you deserved this shout out for reviewing, and thank you so very much for it! I _really _appreciate it.

_bored2hypnerness_: Aw, thank you so much! Hehe, I'm glad I make your brain work at seven in the morning. That's a good thing, right? Oh, I'm so jealous of her as well! I just pretend I'm her. But when we find a real life James, we can split him into third (the third goes to Annie). xD


	8. Impulses

**A/N: **Thank you so very, very much to everyone who has reviewed! Please don't stop, because I love you all so dearly.

Following will be the crappest chapter yet, and I'm sorry for that. But I have to put it in somewhere.

Dun't hate me. xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

* * *

The days were sluggish enough without awaiting the slow arrival of Christmas in three days time. The twenty-first was spent in the common room among many seventh years, mostly in silence, each with their noses stuck in a book. Even Sirius Black. Their NEWTs were proving coercing, even worst than the pressure at OWLs. 

Lily's recent discovery proved to affect her life in many different ways: for starters, she couldn't look James in the eye; she couldn't speak to him without messing up her words; each laugh was shrill and each smile was always amid a gradually deepening shade of red. Nonetheless, she didn't do poorly at concealing her impulsive love, and that you had to give her credit for.

"Can't we just go inside?" Lily shivered as she, Alice and Jennifer tunnelled through the shin-deep snow, even more wrapped up than before. Each girl was carrying a lantern with a flickering flame within, providing enough heat to stop their noses from turning blue.

"Aw, c'mon," Alice said playfully, kicking up a mound of snow. "It's winter! And, it's beautiful."

This, Lily thought with a weak smile, she couldn't argue with. With the snow-capped mountains upon the horizon; the drooping trees and their forever hanging icicles; with the constant paths of dug-out paths and imprinted footprints; it generally looked like a winter painting.

"What was that?" Jennifer said suddenly, clutching Lily's arm.

"What?"

"Listen."

Keeping deadly silent, the three girls strained their ears to hear any source of noise. The Gryffindors leapt backwards as a squeaky cry rang through the bitter wind.

"See, see, did you hear it?" Jennifer said again, her eyes wide with anxiety.

Without any warning, a perfectly shaped snowball came hurtling at them from beyond the hill. It hit Alice's shoulder with an echoing _thump!_ causing her to yelp and clutch at her forearm.

"HEY!" yelled a voice from the same area. There was a loud fumbling and then another of the same squeaky shouts. "Don't hit her!"

"Uh," said Jennifer slowly, looking between the red-head and the brunette. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Lily answered bewilderedly, hugging her blue flame towards her chest. "Shall we go have a look?"

Alice nodded, still nursing her shoulder.

Arms linked, the three red-and-gold clad girls made their way cautiously up the hill and with perplexed glances, they peered over the top.

Five boys, covered from head to foot in water and snow, were struggling below them, each armed with rounded snowballs and pelting them at their friends.

"Prongs, _DUCK_ you moron!"

"OW! Sorry, Moony."

"Ha ha, Wormtail, you look like a hippogriff!"

Lily glanced at Alice and rolled her eyes; she however, was mesmerized in Frank. Jennifer was staring expectedly at Lily, for some tell-tale sign. Just under her gaze, Lily began blushing profoundly.

James was down there, wearing only a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a thick cloak.

_How can he not be cold? _Lily thought with wide eyes, gazing down upon him as he kicked through Peter Pettigrew's heap of snowballs. She smiled softly and her blush intensified as she caught Jennifer still looking at her with an amused look in her eyes.

"Alice!" exclaimed a voice, and Lily trained her gaze on Frank who was scrambling up the hill.

"Hi, Frank." Alice said with a beam.

"Would you like to come and join us?"

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Nothing, really," Frank said with a nonchalant shrug. "But we'd like your company."

"Sure," Alice exclaimed brightly. "We'd love to!"

Alice cowered under Lily's sudden deathly glare, but she soon brightened up as Frank took her hand and began leading them down to the group of boys.

"Hi, girls," Remus said warmly, patting a patch of snow beside him. Jennifer gave him a confused glance before carefully sitting down; she gasped and leapt to her feet when her body made contact with the snow.

"It's warm!" she exclaimed, curiously patting the area of land,

"It is indeed," Remus said with a half-smile.

"Evaporating charm?" Lily asked shrewdly, tilting her head to the side and sitting down on Jennifer's left.

Remus nodded, and James glanced at Lily with praise in his eyes.

Frank seated himself in between Alice and Wormtail, with James on his left and Sirius beside him.

"So, what're we doing for Christmas?" Sirius said with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Well, it depends, Padfoot. What did you have in mind?" James asked, eyebrows raised.

Sirius shrugged and grinned. "How about a simple party?"

"Simple?"

"OK, extravagant."

As they began discussing plans, with the occasional input by Alice and Jennifer who's ideas, surprisingly, were acknowledged. However, Lily stayed quiet and throughout the whole conversation, her gaze flittered from the ground, to James and back to the ground.

How can he be so calm? How can he act as if nothing had happened between the two?

And for a moment, James' gaze caught Lily's and something strange happened. Almost like force, Lily felt herself drawn towards James, ready to wash away the wave of pain that had broken out over his face. It was like an electrical impulse; chemistry, no doubt. James gave her a fleeting smile, which Lily weakly returned. James' thoughts were no better; in fact a jumble of feelings and emotions muddled into one:

How can she be so perfect?

How can she still smile at me like that after everything I've put her through?

Can she feel that too? Does she feel the connection?

I love her, so much that it hurts.

Oh my god, James. You're turning into one of those sappy love-obsessed dudes. You're a Marauder for goodness sake! Act like one you complete...

"I think I need some air," said James quickly, jumping to his feet.

"Uh, James? We're kind of… in air." Remus said cautiously, observing his friend.

"Right," he murmured, collapsing on the floor again.

"OW!" Jennifer exclaimed as a snowball pounded against her arm. "Black, you pig!" And with a growl, Jennifer pounced.

"Get _off_ me!" yelled Sirius as he was pinned to the floor and covered in as much snow that Jennifer could lay her hands on. The six remaining watched with amused expressions as Sirius managed to push Jennifer off him and roll over, so that he was on top and now grinning down at her helpless face.

"Black!" Jennifer screeched, clawing at his arms. He collapsed on the snow, laughing his head off.

_Smack!_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily!" Alice cried as she attempted to dust off the snow covering her shoulder. "That was meant to be at Black before he moved. I was trying to defend Jennifer." She added with a grin.

It was too much to bear; before long, each Gryffindor was pelting snowballs at the other. The air filled with shouts and shrieks as Frank advanced on Jennifer, Remus on Alice, Sirius on Wormtail and James on Lily.

"Don't touch me, Potter," Lily growled with much more strength that what she felt.

James just smirked. This was more like it; the Marauders in action.

"Three, two, one, GO!" James shouted as there was a fumble and before long, four figures had pinned four figures down.

Indeed, all went to plan. Until Lily managed to flip James onto his back. "Nice work," she breathed.

"Well, it _did _work," James said with a soft smile.

Lily returned his smile, blushing heavily and removed from her position, lying flat on her back whilst the war continued around her.

"Lily," James's voice was soft, almost swallowed by the crisp wind due to the inaudibility. Sitting up, his figure was silhouetted by the winter sunlight and Lily squinted to meet his gaze. His fingers brushed her cheek and she felt a tingling sensation dart down her body. Blushing heavily, Lily smiled softly. "Lily, I-"

And with perfect timing, James noticed the sudden decrease in sound as his friends gathered around them and Sirius cleared his throat. James rolled his eyes and helped Lily to her feet, squeezing her hand and shooting her an apologetic look.

Lily's blushed only deepened when she noticed Alice and Jennifer behind the boys, giggling like maniacs.

"Maybe we should go back?" suggested Remus, breaking up the telepathic conversation of Sirius' raised eyebrows and James' constant head-shaking.

"Sounds good." Lily nodded, but cursed furtively under her breath. "Sounds good, my arse." She added in a whisper.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, that was an unbelievably crap chapter. And quite long… 

And I'm sorry. But trust me, it will get better.

Please, please, PLEASE review!

See, you made me beg. :-)


	9. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**A/N:** Ok, everyone. I'm terribly sorry about my long absence of writing. I kept writing and rewriting this chapter. ;P

I would like to give SO much thanks and love to all my reviewers. Jenni and Zumii, thank you for all your support. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Anyway, here goes. :-)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. D:

* * *

"Padfoot, pass me that jug, would you?" James asked nonchalantly, pointing to a large, vase-shaped container which had a reddish-tinted froth cascading from the mouth.

"Hmm?" Sirius said slowly, as he slid gracelessly down a ladder and landed with a _thump_ on the floor.

"The firewhiskey." James said, indicating with his head.

"Ah, sure."

"Cheers mate."

The sound of sloshing broke the relaxed silence as James directed his wand idly and compelled the jug to pour into dozens of bottles and then corking them as the liquid threatened to brim over.

"Do you think we'll need to get more food?" James asked suddenly, peering down at the dozen or so of plates that cluttered the table.

"Nah," Sirius said as with a flourish of his wand, Christmas wreaths, holly, mistletoe and fairly lights soared through the air and nestled themselves around the spacious room. "No one eats when they're smashed." He added with a shrug.

James gave a bark of laughter. "So true."

"So when is everyone coming?"

"Well, Moony and Wormtail are finishing that essay-"

Sirius interrupted with a snort.

"-and I told Lily and the rest to come at about nine."

"I see," Sirius said with his back turned. James could almost imagine the smirk painted across his lips.

"What?"

"How's it going with Miss Lily, then?"

James sighed and collapsed in an armchair that was pushed to the edge of the room. The two boys were standing in a lousily decorated room with a soft hum of music emitting from goodness knows where. Armchairs and sofas bordered the stretch of ground that looked remotely like a dance floor, as well as a few refreshment tables. Lanterns were suspended in mid-air, flashing different colours. All in all, it looked like a rather tacky Christmas party. "I have a feeling that she's playing games with me."

"Ah, I see." Sirius muttered, nodding. He joined James in the armchair beside him and stretched lazily across it. "Or maybe, our plan is working."

"You think?"

Sirius nodded again, furrowing his brow. "Maybe you should forget about the plan for tonight. I mean, a bit of flirting won't do much harm."

"You think?" James repeated, his eyes glazing over as he ran his fingers over his wand absent-mindedly.

"Sure, why not?"

"Knock knock." A bright voice sung, as four bodies emerged from the door, hidden in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Alice." Sirius said indolently, climbing to his feet and ambling over to them. Remus, Frank, Lily, Jennifer stood beside Alice as Sirius went to close the door behind him.

"The Room or Requirement," said another voice as a fifth figure appeared from doorway, emerald eyes glittering even from a distance and stunning auburn locks gushing down her back. "Original."

"Shut up, you," grumbled Sirius as he firmly shut the door. "I busted my arse putting up those decorations."

"Sure you did," Remus said with a sly smile. "That's why you left no later than half an hour ago."

"Moony," complained James as he joined his friends. "Ruin our façade, why don't you." He winked at Lily who rolled her eyes, but failed to conceal her blush.

_Nice and gently does it, Prongs. _James thought brightly as the colour upon Lily's cheeks made his heart thump. Lily smiled fleetingly at James before she was dragged off by Jennifer and Alice to chatter in the centre of the room.

"Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked puzzled as his gaze fell upon an empty space beside Frank who shrugged and glanced at Remus.

"No idea," he said with a sigh, running a finger absent-mindedly over a scar over the back of his hand. "He disappeared after I left the dormitory."

"He told me he was going to find you, Remus," Frank broke in, a mystified expression sliding across his features.

"Strange," James said slowly.

"Can we change this music?" Jennifer called, pulling a disgusted face.

Sirius rolled his eyes and drew out his wand, flourishing it in a 'U' shape. Instantly, the music switched and an upbeat tempo filled the room.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked, awed.

Sirius winked. "Looks like you'll never know."

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, the room had transformed. The flashing lanterns had dimmed and a shadowed glow had been cast over the room and the music was louder than thought possible; a throng of seventh years were all crammed in the room, moving in time to the music, laughing and dancing and positively radiant with Christmas spirit.

"James, James," A striking blonde-haired girl yelled over the music as she sidled over to where James stood, leaning casually against the wall. "James would you like to dance?" her eyelashes were fluttering immensely as she entwined her fingers in his.

"No thanks," he answered with an award-winning-smile, squeezing gently on her hand.

"Suit yourself," said the girl with a shrug as she turned on heel and pranced into the sea of bodies.

James smiled fleetingly, and retrained his gaze on a certain red-head. She was standing at the refreshment table, butterbeer in hand and laughing jovially with Jennifer. It was like a permanent smile had been painted on her face, her almond-eyes crinkled at the corners with her amusement and her fingers stroking the bottle in her hand.

Alice was dancing energetically nearby with a beaming Frank whose hands were intertwined with hers.

Sirius, evidently, was dancing with no less than four girls who surrounded him, trying their very best to seduce him. James grinned as a content smile passed across Sirius' face.

Remus had joined Jennifer and Lily and was now listening to them as both girls attempted to explain something to him, using energetic movements with their hands.

James sighed softly and transferred his eyes to the bottle of firewhiskey in his hands; he had hardly even had a sip of it. He thought he was getting somewhere with Lily; he was almost certain of it. He had even thought, foolishly, that after their silent connection yesterday, he would at least be able to ask her to dance.

"James?"

It was almost as if he was thinking it out loud, and to his immense amazement, Lily Evans stepped in front of his line of vision.

"Hi, there." James said with a soft smile. Remus and Jennifer were both gazing expectantly at the duo, but quickly shifted their stare and began to innocently talk.

"Would you like to dance?" she said it confidently, almost strong enough that he thought he must have imagined it. But the vibrant blushing in her cheeks gave her away.

"What?" James' voice was barely a whisper and for a second or two, their eye contact never broke.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." A smile spread across his lips like ink on parchment as he set down his bottle on the arm of a nearby chair and lead Lily onto the dance floor.

Almost as expected, the music swiftly but gently changed into a slow song. James smiled apologetically at Lily as he snaked his arms around her waist and she looped hers around James' neck. And in time with the music, they began to sway. Not once did they break eye contact, not once did Lily roll her eyes or push James away. Not once did James make a snide comment or embarrass her. And at that point in time, they both knew that something would come from this moment.

Lily moved herself forward, positively clinging to James. She rested her head on his shoulder and James leant down, nestling in her hair and breathing in her intoxicating aroma. He didn't care that Remus may scold him for going too far, or Sirius for ruining the whole of the plan, but that was behind him. Pulling away, James cupped Lily's face in his hands, unaware of the silence that spread over the room as the surrounding students circled the couple, waiting.

"James, I-" Lily began.

"-don't want to hear it," James said firmly, though softly.

And after years of dreaming it, James pressed his lips firmly against Lily's, kissing her. And he was kissed back. His whole body pulsed and his heart threatened to burst from his skin as Lily traced James' lips with hers.

There was a sudden explosion of applause and cheers; Lily pulled away puzzled and observed the surrounding students who were know praising them. She blushed profoundly and James grinned, pulling Lily closer and embracing her.

"James Potter?"

James peered above the sea of heads to acknowledge a sixth year Gryffindor who was lingering in the doorway.

"Sorry," she continued. "But I was told you would be here. Dumbledore wants to see you."

"What?"

"Dumbledore," the girl repeated timidly. "He wants you in his office."

"Now?" James stammered as Lily squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The girl nodded before disappearing.

"I'll see you later." James said quietly, kissing Lily on the forehead. The crowd parted through the middle and James started for the exit. He was met near the doorway by Remus and Sirius who muttered words to him, indecipherable by Lily who stood dumbfounded on the dance floor, flanked by Jennifer and Alice.

And then he was gone.

And as everyone slowly filtered away, he didn't come back.

And even as Lily waited his return in the common room, he didn't come back.

And even when Sirius, Remus and Frank (Wormtail still hadn't returned from wherever he was) stayed up until three in the morning, he didn't come back.

And even in the late morning, he didn't come back.

* * *

**A/N: **See that cute little grey button down there?  
Pressing it is fun. :-) 


	10. Together, they live Together, they die

**A/N: **Thank you so very, very much for all my reviews. I love you all so dearly, please don't stop! A special shout out to Zumii and Jenni, my proof-readers and indescribable friends.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. :-(

* * *

There was a distinct subdued manner enveloping the Gryffindor table, that morning; hardly a word was spoken between the seventh years. Sirius and Remus, bar Peter- he had been catching up on sleep after having been locked in a broom cupboard- accompanied by a silent Lily, Jennifer and Alice had confronted Dumbledore as soon as they had awoken, only to be refused by Professor McGonagall. Alas, he was 'busy' and in 'no fit state' to argue with six hysterical teenagers.

"Oh, my God."

Despite her muffled tones, heads swivelled in every direction to focus on Lily Evans. Blood-shot eyes and bedraggled locks, Lily had possibly taken the news worst than anybody else. But at that point in time, she looked almost less than alive.

"Oh, oh no, no, no..."

There was a sick smile on her face, one than hardly even touched her lips, let alone her eyes. It was almost sneering, yet not at the newspaper she held within her grasp. A sickeningly shade of white flooded into her cheeks as every bone in her body became tense. The surrounding pupils were gazing at her with intense worry in their eyes, unsure of what to do.

"What, Lily?"

And without further ado, Remus plucked the newspaper from her grasp and scanned the page. Lily, meanwhile, was being supported my Jennifer and Alice who sat either side of her; she gazed into her cereal in a deadpan, but not one tear escaped her almond-shaped eyes.

"Lily," Remus said softly, relaxing the newspaper and leaning over to rest a hand on her arm. She jerked away, staring at him as if insane. "I'm sorry. But, Lily, James is okay, it's all okay."

"Let me see!" Sirius said sharply, peering over Remus' shoulder. He began to read aloud:

"_Together, they live. Together, they die. John and Victoria Potter were relocated to St.Mungos Hospital on Christmas Eve after having a family member witness them faint. Sadly, both died with the same disease which is still being examined by our Healers…"_

All colour left Sirius' face. Most knew of Sirius' home: the Potter's. Jennifer clamped a hand to her mouth whilst Remus gripped Sirius' shoulder reassuringly.

"They're dead."

And then he was storming from the hall.

"Let him go," Frank said quietly as Remus jumped to his feet. With a sigh, he obeyed and returned wearily to his seat.

"Remus?" Alice pleaded, indicating to Lily, who had not moved once, not even to remove the hand that Jennifer had wrapped around her shoulder.

"Lily?" Remus said softly. "James is fine."

"No, he's not."

With a shaking finger, Lily pointed at the newspaper. Remus gazed bewilderedly at her before flattening it on the table. His eyes flew backwards and forwards across the page, faster than imaginable. "Lily, I don't see-"

His words were drowned by a strangled cry from the back of his throat as he leapt away from the newspaper, horrified. "I don't believe it."

"_What_, for crying out loud?!" Jennifer seized the paper and began reading aloud. "_The Potter's home was inspected in the early hours of Christmas Day for any clues relating their illness._ What's the-?"

But Remus only indicated for her to carry on, still shaking and wringing his hands. With a sigh, she did so. "_Regrettably, a third body was found, currently anonymous but said to have arrived shortly before the inspection. Cause of death is also unknown." _Jennifer paused and gazed fleetingly between the two. "But surely, you don't think-?"

Silence met her words. Remus slowly returned to his seat, burying his head in his hands. His body racked with sobs and Jennifer leant over, eyes clouded with tears and embraced him. "It'll be okay," she assured quietly, pulling away and looking up and down the table. "We don't know for sure that-"

"Yes we do!" shrieked Lily, knocking over the jug in front of her. "James is dead, and he left us and he… he…"

Up until that moment, not one tear was shed; but at that moment, Lily wanted nothing more than to break down. And that is exactly what she did. And she didn't even bother to conceal her hysteria.

"I loved him."

* * *

It was midnight. Moonlight- from a perfect crescent- gushed through the window and bathed five teenagers in its glow. Two girls were asleep on the sofa, a third on an armchair, all curled up with their legs tucked up beneath their chins and cushions beneath their hair. Alongside them were two more armchairs, occupied by Sirius, Remus and Frank who had been sharing with Alice. The day had passed slower than any other, mostly in silence surrounded by the blare of the common room. Dumbledore had stated how daft he thought they were acting and that none of their beliefs were true. But what did he know? Wouldn't most headmasters just reassure their students to shut them up?

"Sirius?" Remus said quietly, gazing through the darkness to focus on his friend.

Sirius looked up. He had hardly spoken a word since Lily had tearfully screamed the truth at him, and for the first time, the student population had seen Sirius Black cry.

"Yeah?"

"I've never done it without him."

Remus was gazing outside through the window, his eyes set stonily upon the curved slice of light floating in the black sky.

Sirius sighed and reached over to squeeze his shoulder. "Remus, it'll be fine." But even through the darkness, Remus could see the tears starting to fall.

Neither had used their nicknames since the morning, except, of course, Peter who was yet to discover the ordeal of his best friend. He had scurried into the Common Room after a full day of absence, relaying his apologies and saying how tired he was before disappearing hastily up the spiral staircase.

"She told us she loved him." Remus whispered as Lily stirred in her sleep, murmuring fretfully under her breath.

"When did we ever doubt it?" Sirius said softly, attempting, but failing, to smile.

"James?" said a voice groggily as Lily awoke from her slumber, groping about in the darkness. "Where'd James go?"

Jennifer stirred beside her, reaching out and resting her arm on Sirius' armchair. Sirius looked sadly down at her curled fingers before softly prising them apart and stroking her palm.

"Go back to sleep, Lily." Remus mumbled throatily as Sirius cleared his throat loudly to bite back tears.

"I'm scared," she whispered as she settled her head on the armrest. It was as if her heart had been scraped from her chest, leaving a throbbing hole behind. It ached constantly like the lump that had formed in the back of her throat, causing tears to dribble from her eyes every time she swallowed. And yet, she couldn't find the cause to it. Where was James when she really needed him? Love only causes pain, so why did she let herself become vulnerable?

Sighing, Lily smiled fleetingly at Sirius and Remus before leaning back and closing her eyes. Not one smile had reached her eyes since the morning, and her jaw muscles ached whenever she attempted.

"What're we going to do?" Lily heard Remus whisper.

No answer.

"Sirius?"

Still no answer. She heard Sirius' heavy breathing and the shuffling of the armchair and the quiet murmuring of Remus' words until she realised both boys were crying.

Frank twitched in his sleep and Alice sighed softly; she twisted Frank's arms, the position in which they had fallen asleep in.

She was so used to it at that point that Lily hardly even noticed the tears streaming from her eyes.

"What's the time?" Sirius murmured as he wiped furiously at his eyes.

There was a slow creaking, getting louder and louder until a shadow swallowed the moonlight.

Remus and Sirius, their wands out, leapt to their feet and edged slowly around the sofas.

"What's going on?" Lily muttered, clambering inelegantly to her feet.

"Lily, sit down.

"But I-"

"Just-"

The scream that emitted from her lips was louder than possibly imaginable as she tore past Remus and Sirius, her wand clattering to the ground behind her as she clamped a trembling hand over her mouth, pointing a shaky finger at the figure emerging from the portrait hole.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, sorry if this seems like a weird chapter.

It kind of is.

Let me know?


	11. To Be Loved

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; I was having a little trouble writing it. Anyway, I hope you like it!

**Reviewers:** rrainydaze, singer154, ChrissyWhissy, ahrocks08, shetlandlace, bored2hyperness, wondergirl9879 - Thank you all SO much for reviewing. I can't explain how good it feels that someone as nice as you guys took their time to read my writing and comment, so thank you all, so very much! To Jenni (Jenni.Metal), my amazing proof-reader and Zumii (Apple.Bite), who encouraged me to post this in the first place: thank you also! x

**Disclaimer:** I think only Jennifer belongs to me, but she's not exacly mine. -waves to Jenni- Everything else belongs to the wonderous JK Rowling.

* * *

It was like time had stood still, that night in the Gryffindor Common Room. When things pass in a blur, one immediately thinks of something going so fast that not a sound is heard, not an image remembered. But not that night.

The girl with a silent scream etched onto her features stumbled backwards, every single movement distorted; the three sleeping figures jerked awake, mumbling blearily and trying to focus their visions; the two seventeen year old boys stood as still as statues, frozen to the floor as James Potter emerged from the shadows. Reality crashed over their shoulders and, for a moment, their worlds shook beneath their feet.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red as Lily Evans threw herself at James' body, attacking every inch of it and breaking down into hysterical tears.

"You l-left me a-and I thou-thought you w-were dead!"

"Lily, stop!" James' voice was exceptionally hoarse and despite the darkness, the purple bruises encircling his hazel eyes only emphasized how sunken they really were. The petite redhead that had suddenly decided to pummel him was now flailing her arms hopelessly against his firm grip around her wrists, tears gushing from her eyes as she forced herself to avoid James' alluring gaze.

But it was all too much for Lily who had slumped against James' frame, unconscious; he slipped an arm around her shoulders and waist, picking her up and walking past his wordless friends to lay Lily gently on the sofa, grazing her cheek with his lips before turning to an advancing Sirius Black.

Without warning, two wands were being pressed hard into his neck and a positively livid Sirius and Remus glared down on him.

"Who are you?" Remus growled, forcing the thin stick on wood further into his collarbone.

"Moony, get the hell off me! Are you crazy?!"

Remus' vigour slackened slightly as with wide-eyes, he surveyed the seventeen year old boy in front of him. "Prongs?"

"Who else? What has-?"

"Prove it." Sirius snarled, jabbing the flesh on his throat.

"Padfoot, what the hell is wrong with you?" James hissed as Frank Longbottom gradually got to his feet, staring gobsmacked at the scene in front of him. Jennifer and Alice, however, were trying frantically to wake Lily.

"Prove it!"

"What do you want me to say?" James said, exasperated at his friend's behaviour.

"What's your animagus?"

"A stag. Yours is a dog, Moony's is a…" James paused. "Is a wolf and Peter's is a rat."

James found himself enveloped in a bear hug by his best friends who gripped him so hard until lack of oxygen started to become a problem. When he was finally released, spluttering, he was stunned to see Sirius' eyes were clouded with unshed tears.

"We thought you were dead." Remus murmured throatily, his clasp on James' forearm tightening.

"Dead?" James swallowed audibly, colour draining from his cheeks.

"The day after you had disappeared, your parents death was announced in the _Prophet_," Remus began softly as James bowed his head. "And it also said a third body was found in their house."

"And you g-guys thought it was _me?_"

"Well, you'd just disappeared off the face of the earth…"

"And you didn't think about asking Dumbledore?"

"He didn't tell us anything!"

James swore loudly and buried his face in his hand. "I'm sorry," he said weakly, sitting on the edge of the sofa. "I didn't mean-"

A voice muttering his name brought his attention to Lily who had gained consciousness. Jennifer and Alice backed away from nursing her, leaving James free to kneel down in front of her.

"Lily," he murmured, entwining their fingers. "Lily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that-"

But Lily shook her head, silencing him. "A couple of days ago, I told myself I loved you," her voice was strangely shrill, despite how muffled her words were. "But I knew that, deep down, I was just pretending."

James who was swelling with affection took a sharp intake of breath at her words, his eyes wide and dilated with pain. But Lily wasn't finished:

"I knew I was just telling myself that because I needed a break. I wanted to be normal; I wanted to be loved. But when you kissed me…" A smile tickled her cheeks as Lily paused, pressing a finger to James' lips as he opened his mouth to speak. And then her smile faltered. "But when you were gone, James… I don't actually think I could describe how I felt."

Guilt clouded James' eye as with his spare hand, he gently brushed a lock of Lily's hair away from her eyes. "Lily, I-"

"I know," Lily said with a soft smile as she swung her legs to the floor and sat up straight. "I know."

"But, I-"

"Shush."

And without a moment to think, Lily had leant in and kissed James, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her, feeling James coil his arms around her waist. James could feel her smiling against his skin as he returned her kiss, pulling her to her feet and lifting her up.

The wolf-whistling and hollering rang in both their ears as finally they broke apart, James grinning down at an embarrassed Lily.

There was a blur of movement around the pair as five bodies rained down upon James, embracing him.

Even Jennifer had admitted how much his leaving affected the whole of Gryffindor house; James only rumpled his hair awkwardly. For the first time, Lily truly noticed how appealing it made him look.

All in all, James' reappearance proved a great effect on everyone: Frank kissed Alice, much to her delight and she later announced that their first date would take place on New Years Eve; Sirius even got away with a quick peck-on-the-cheek with Jennifer who was caught unaware whilst embracing a thoroughly surprised Remus.

Peter traipsed down the spiral staircase in the early hours of the morning, wondering where all his roommates had disappeared to, only to find a hyperactive bunch of teenagers.

"So, does that mean we're official?" James whispered to Lily after the energy had died down and they all crowded around the fire, splayed across the floor, sofas and armchairs. Lily was leaning against James' chest, tracing his palm whilst James absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

"I guess so," she replied with a smile. "James, I think I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Awsh. How did I do? Did you like it, hate it? Let me know.

I think I will carry on with this, all I need is a few good plot twists. I'll have to get thinking. If you have any you think I should include, please don't hesitate to PM me.

Again, thank you SO much to my reviewers. :)


	12. All Was Well

**A/N:** -cringe- I am so sorry for my absence! Am I hated? Jenni inspired me to continue to write and vent my emotions into this. Hmm. Just thank her. She's my saviour. ;D

I think this will be my last chapter.

**Reviewers:** Thank you so exceptionally much to Jenni.Metal, ahrocks08, wondergirl9879, border2hyperness, rrainyddaze, shetlandlace, ChrissyWissy, singer154.

Please don't stop just because I did. I'mma bad Katie.

Thank you all SO much for following me through this fan fiction. I appreciate it immensely and I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't just take up your time.

One last review from you each would really make me smile.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling's; too depressed to elaborate.

* * *

"Oi, Lily!"

The redhead froze in her tracks, her muscles tensing as a familiar voice reached her ears. Sighing audibly, Lily gritted her teeth and turned to face Severus Snape. His usually pallid skin flushed a deep reddish colour, but, surprisingly, not from embarrassment.

"Severus, what do you want?" her voice was weary, monotonous even. Lily refused to let any emotion show; the last time she had heard his voice was when Severus was defending her that night in the dungeons, and the expression on his face didn't look like he was about to allow Lily to smother him in gratitude.

"What the hell is going on?" he spoke through his teeth as if trying to restrain himself.

"With what?"

"You and Potter!" Severus spat fiercely, his sound level rising with every syllable.

A look of pure fury blazed in Lily's eyes, despite her cringing at Severus' unexpected vehemence. "Don't you dare-!"

"Do _what_, Lily? Care for you?!"

"How could you _possibly _be caring for me?! If you were caring for me, if you even _knew _me, you'd see how much I love him!"

Severus' chest was heaving and the ferocity in his eyes was enough to make anyone cower. But at Lily's words, he stepped back as if he had been slapped. All colour drained from his cheeks as with a grief-stricken, wounded gaze, he frantically searched Lily's expression for any sign of a practical joke.

A trickle of remorse sparkled in Lily's eyes. She bit back any apologies and laid her hand on his forearm. "Sev…"

"Get off me!"

With a hardened expression, Lily withdrew her arm swiftly. "Gladly." Hurt replaced the anger in her expression. "Sev, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Oh, like you care," he snarled, trembling. "When did you ever _start_ caring?"

"When did you stop?! Sev, think what you're doing!" Lily shook her head frantically, a despairing frown on her lips. "Y-you're killing… You're killing mudbloods!"

Severus froze, his eyes locked with Lily's furious ones, her chest heaving, and his trembling.

"But wait," she was mocking him now. "That's probably what you wanted all along, yes? Get close to a mudblood just to tear her apart. Well, good luck with your life. You'll need it, as far as I'm concerned."

Severus opened his mouth to spit back a retort, but a cold voice from the other side of the Entrance Hall captured his attention.

"Snape, get over here. You're needed."

"Yeah, Snape, get back over to your Death Eaters." Lily hissed vehemently, disdain edging into her voice.

Severus' small black eyes flared wrathfully and clutched his wand beneath his cloak. "Gladly," he mimicked.

Before turning on heel and storming away, Lily noted the sudden change of expression in his eyes: distraught and compunction.

A sudden rush of affection hit Lily and for a split-second, she considered grabbing Severus' arm and taking him away, away from his dark side.

But then he was gone, following his two companions into the mouth of the dungeons. Tears stung at Lily's eyes as a vivid image of their 'best friends forever' pact flashed through her mind.

How could this be happening? Severus Snape had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. But Hogwarts had drawn them apart. The stupid, good-for-nothing school had broken her first ever friendship. _Real _friendship. Anger surged through her veins as her fists clenched at her sides and her eyes flared; she stormed from the Entrance Hall, no particular destination in her mind. Within a few minutes, she stood panting on the seventh hall. It was empty.

_Empty._

Is that what she felt? Empty without Severus' friendship? It was as if there was only room for one in her heart: James comes in, Severus comes out. Why couldn't anything just be black and white? With a cry of frustration, Lily slammed her fists against the wall. And withdrew, shocked and appalled at her behaviour.

_You're a spoilt brat, Lily. _

Words spoken by her sister, not that long ago, suddenly sprang to mind as if they were being played on a radio. Was it true? She couldn't have what she wanted and so took it out on everyone else?

It was strange; her seventh year had proven to be such a cry-baby year, and at that moment, Lily wanted nothing more than to weep. But no tears came. Sure, the numb feeling in her chest throbbed slightly, but hearts can be mended. Can't they?

"Lily?"

She spun around; James was at the end of the corridor. His hair was thoroughly wind-swept and his cheeks had a haze of pink splashed across them. A frown of concern was carved into his lips and even Lily could see his shining hazel eyes from where she stood. _Damn,_ she thought. _How does he always turn up at the wrong time?_

Lily smiled weakly until James was at her side, supporting her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Lily, what happened?"

Lily shook her head numbly, loss for words. James placed both hands on her shoulders and placed a finger under her chin, directing her gaze into his.

"Tell me."

Lily shook her head and rested her head on James' chest. He drew her closer, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair, sighing into it.

"Am I spoilt?" she asked suddenly, pulling away from him.

Raising his eyes, James pressed his lips together. "Have you been drinking?"

It was Lily's turn to raise her eyes.

"Of course you're not spoilt. You're the most selfless person I know."

A smile blossomed across the redhead's lips; it was quickly wiped away as she chewed on her lip thoughtfully. _If only he knew what I mean by spoilt…_

* * *

Cloaked figures made their way silently down a set of stone steps, two in total. A fourth seething figure appeared from the doorway, in which they had just entered, and hastened to follow his fellow Slytherins. Upon reaching a stretch of wall, they greeted a small boy who was trembling with fear under the scrutiny of the Slytherins.

In turn, they each removed their hoods. Snape, Avery, Mulciber and… Peter Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew?" Severus spat. "What the hell's he doing here?"

Peter glanced terrified between his other companions, willing for them to stand up for him.

"It's alright," Avery said calmly. "He's with us."

An unknown emotion squeezed at Severus' heart, wrapping cold fingers of fear around him and causing a lump in his throat to throb painfully. "What?"

It was all over the school that Lily and James were finally an item, and it made Severus gag to think of either of them. But everyone also knew how close Pettigrew and James were…

And if James was close to Lily…

"I don't trust him," Snape declared forcefully, glaring daggers at the small lump.

"Yeah, well, he's our key."

"Our key to what?"

"To get to that soon-to-be-Auror and his mudblood."

It was too much for Peter to handle; covering his eyes with his podgy hands, he began blubbering loudly. The idea of James Potter dying was oddly satisfying upon Severus and seemed to have a calming affect. If they set their mind to it, it would be done with in less then a year.

And then it dawned upon him. It was very rare when one saw Severus Snape cry, but it wasn't that long ago when Severus had admitted his true feelings to himself. Tears pricked his eyes and his heart felt hollower than ever before. Peter was gazing up at him, a strange, appraising look in his eyes.

With a roar of frustration, Severus slammed his weight into Peter, shoving him to the ground and stormed away.

* * *

"I feel so stupid."

James gave a bark of laughter. "It is pretty stupid if you think about it."

Blushing profoundly, Lily turned her back on James. "Shut up, you. But I think I may have been insane to believe it was you..."

"It wasn't just you," James reasoned as he slid the newspaper from Lily's unwilling grasp. "The Daily Prophet is gonna' have some trouble covering this one up, too."

"But your house-elf…" Lily groaned, burying her face in her hands. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as their gazes met. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's OK."

It had been a week since James had disappeared, and not one word had been exchanged about Christmas Day until now. James still refused point-blank to tell anyone where he had vanished to, and so they all dropped the subject like a hot potato.

It was true that James' parents had passed away, but, like always, the Daily Prophet had made a mountain out of a mole-hill. A week separated both of his parent's deaths, who had indeed suffered the same illness.

There were no ruins to James' house, and still it stood in all its grandeur. The only body discovered was James' house-elf who had died a year before and was buried in their back garden.

This was their last year at Hogwarts; nothing could go wrong. All was well.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for every review, and thank you so much for everyone who has followed me through.

I could be a poet. :)

OK, yeah. I've been thinking perhaps to make a sequel, post-Hogwarts. What do you think?

Please let me know with one final review!

Katie. x


End file.
